


boy i wanna kiss you

by teadominusrex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Kissing, Drunkenness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, No Beta, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: “Tsukki, I need a favor,” Kuroo said when Tsukishima picked up the phone.“What kind of favor?” Tsukishima asked suspiciously.“Well…” Kuroo said hesitantly “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	boy i wanna kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> There's some slight non consensual kissing
> 
> Enjoy my garbage

“Tsukki, I need a favor,” Kuroo said when Tsukishima picked up the phone. 

“What kind of favor?” Tsukishima asked suspiciously. 

“Well…” Kuroo said hesitantly “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend” 

“What” said Tsukishima, because surely he hadn’t heard right.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend,” repeated Kuroo. “I have this fancy work party thing coming up.” 

“And why does that mean I have to pretend to be dating you?” 

“Well, people at work keep trying to set me up, so I said I had a boyfriend,” Kuroo explained, “and now I have this work party and people are expecting me to bring him”

“Just say he’s out of town or something,” Tsukishima said.

“I already used that excuse twice!” Kuroo grounded “please, Tsukki?”

“Ask Bokuto or Akaashi” 

“Everyone’s already met them and knows they’re a couple!” Kuroo whined “please Tsukki! I’ll buy you strawberry shortcake! All the cake you want!” 

Tsukishima paused “I want you to be my personal maid for a week.”

“You’re a cruel man, Tsukishima. But fine I’ll do it. The party is this Friday, I’ll pick you up at 8:00. Wear something nice.”

Kuroo hung up the phone and Tsukishima slumped back in his office chair with a groan. What was he thinking? He really didn’t think Kuroo would agree to be his maid. Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima had been friends since Tsukishima’s first year of highschool- and he’d had a crush on Kuroo since then too. Akaashi and Yamaguchi keep telling him to just man up and tell Kuroo how he felt. But he couldn’t do that. Kuroo was a playboy, he went out with a different person each week, and Tsukishima didn’t want his heart more broken than it already was. 

Tsukishima spent the rest of the week in a panic about Friday. When the doorbell rang at 7:55, Tsukishima nearly jumped out of his skin. When he opened the door, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

Kuroo was wearing a dark red three piece suit with a black undershirt and tie that somehow makes him look even more handsome. Tsukishima suddenly felt underdressed in his suit jacket and black skinny jeans.

Kuroo grinned “you look great, Tsukki.”

“Uh, thanks,” Tsukishima mumbled, hoping he wasn’t blushing “you too.”

By the time they got to the party, Tsukishima’s anxiety was through the roof. 

One of Kuroo’s co-workers, a woman with long brown hair, saw them and immediately came over to them.

“Kuroo-san! I’m glad you could make it,” she said with a smile.

_ She is beautiful. And Kuroo’s type too _ , Tsukishima thought.

“Akiyama-san” Kuroo greeted and slid an arm around Tsukishima’s waist “this is my boyfriend, Tsukishima”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tsukishima said stiffly, and shook Akiyama’s hand.

“So you’re the boyfriend!” she smiled, but her eyes were cold when she looked at Tsukishima. “It’s great to finally meet you. We were beginning to think Kuroo-san made you up!” 

Kuroo laughed. “Come on Akiyama-san, I wouldn’t do that”

“So how'd you two meet?” she asked, eyes still cold.

“We meet in high school, actually. I had a huge crush on him, but we didn’t start dating until after we both graduated” Kuroo said.

“That’s sweet,” said Akiyama like it wasn’t sweet at all. “Kuroo-san, would you like a drink?” she put a hand on Kuroo’s arm and Tsukishima’s blood boiled. 

“Sure,” he said, “Tsukki, you want one too?” 

“Uh, sure”

Kuroo nodded and pulled away from both of them and headed over to the drink table.

“I’m, uh, going to the restroom,” Tsukishima said quickly, not wanting to be alone with Akiyama, who was now glaring at him. 

By the time the party ended, Kuroo was drunk.

“Give me your keys, I better drive” Tsukishima said with a sigh.

“Mkay Tsukki” Kuroo handed over the keys, “Hey Tsukki, did I tell you your ass looks hot in those jeans?”

Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and helped Kuroo into the passenger seat.

“Tsukki! ‘M serious! You got a hot ass, and it looks hotter in those pants” Kuroo whines.

“You’re drunk, Kuroo.” Tsukishima shook his head.

Tsukishima helped Kuroo into his apartment and to his bedroom.

“You’re so pretty, Tsukki,” he mumbled as Tsukishima guided him to his bed.

“Sleep it off, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said, not looking at him.

“Hey, hey Tsukki,” Kuroo giggles “heyyyy Tsuki, kiss me”

“What?” Tsukishima asked because surely he’d heard Kuroo wrong.

“Kiss me!” repeated Kuroo. 

“Kuroo-” Tsukishima was cut off as Kuroo smashed their lips together in a sloppy drunk kiss.

Tsukishima quickly pushes him away.

“Kuroo, no,” he said fimly “go to sleep”

He left the bedroom quickly, not looking back.

Tsukishima left before Kuroo woke up after a long sleepless night on the couch. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. Kuroo often flirted with him while he was drunk, but Tsukishima had never taken it seriously. But now Kuroo had kissed him. He had just been drunk- right?

The sound of the door bell broke Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He opened to find Kuroo holding a cake box with a sheepish smile.

“Uh, hi,” he said

“Kuroo-san…” Tsukishima replied, “um, come in” 

Tsukishima busied himself with making coffee while Kuroo sat down.

“So um,” Kuroo said, as they sipped coffee. “I’m sorry I kissed you like that last night, I was drunk and not thinking straight-”

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima cut him off. 

“You’re upset, I can tell,” Kuroo frowned “I’m such an idiot”

“It’s fine Kuroo-san, really” Tsukishima made heavy eye contact with his coffee.

“I shouldn’t have even asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend,” Kuroo muttered, “I’m sorry”

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima was beginning to feel like a broken record. Then, because he was a bitter asshole “that Ariyama girl is cute.”

Kuroo blinked at him once, twice. “I guess…”

“I think she likes you,” Tsukishima continued.

“I know,” Kuroo said, “why do you think I told her I had a boyfriend”

“Oh,” said Tsukishima, “she seemed like your type”

Kuroo stared at him with an unreadable expression. “Actually, I like blondes” 

Tsukishima laughed. It was a good joke.

“You know, Tsukki, for someone so smart, you’re pretty dumb” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima spluttered “what does that mean?”

“I like  _ you _ , dummy” Kuroo said, “I thought you knew”

“Me?” Tsukishima said dumbly “me? But…”

“Yeah, you,” Kuroo shook his head, “I tried to kiss you.”

“You were drunk,” Tsukishima reminded him.

“Yeah okay, but I flirt with you all the time.”

“You flirt with everyone!” Tsukishima pointed out “you’re always going out with different people”

Kuroo blushed and rubbed that back of his head “yeah, because I know you don’t like me.” 

“Hold on,” Tsukishima said, “who said I don’t like you?”

Kuroo started at him “Kei…”

Tsukishima leaned across the table and kissed him, and Kuroo eagerly returned it.

“Wow, okay,” Kuroo grinned when they broke apart.

“You’re actually a good kisser when you’re not drunk,” Tsukishima teased.

“I know,” Kuroo said, still grinning like the Cheshire cat, “so… will you be my boyfriend for real, Kei?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “I thought that was obvious.”

Kuroo grinned even wider and kissed him again.

“So…” he said “I should wear a sexy maid outfit while I’m your personal maid this week right?”

“Absolutely not” 

“Aw Tsukki you’re no fun.” 


End file.
